1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to message transcriptions and more specifically to selectively transcribing messages in a messaging platform.
2. Introduction
Transcribing voicemails or other messages from multimedia forms such as video, images, and audio to text is a very resource intensive process that can require significant amounts of processing time, memory, disk space, and so forth. Many subscribers either do not have the ability to view transcriptions at the moment due to device-based limitations or they do not have desire to read view the transcriptions at that time or for that particular message. Further, certain subscribers simply do not access transcriptions regularly and prefer to listen to or view the original message instead of the transcription. In such cases, the resources spent to transcribe messages are effectively wasted and could have been allocated to process more urgent messages. This waste leads system designers to intentionally overdesign a transcription and messaging system and spend more money constructing such a system than is actually necessary.